La malvada princesa
by Kuto-chan
Summary: La continuación de Orgullo, la hija del mal y el sirviente del mal, serán con las canciones de regret message y re birthday por favor pasen a leer y denle una oportunidad.
1. mesaje de arrepentimiento

Summari: la continuación de Orgullo, la hija del mal y el sirviente del mal por petición de TheGirlOfBlackStar, serán con las canciones de regret message y re_birthday por favor pasen a leer y denle una oportunidad.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino Maka y Soul, Tsubaki y BlackStar estarían juntos y chrona no hubiera matado a medusa D: ,las canciones regret message y re_birthday no me pertenecen.

Bueno a leer =D

Mensaje de arrepentimiento

Cuando aun la princesa no estaba 'muerta' el joven sirviente de esta se encontraba en la playa dejando una botellita con un papel en el agua cuando su hermana llego.

- Soul eres demasiado crédulo- critico la joven princesa- ningún deseo se te va a cumplir así.

- quien sabe princesa, además es una leyenda muy antigua- dijo el sirviente recordando a quien le había dicho el secreto de la leyenda- ¿ no quiere probar usted también hime-sama?

-Soul yo no necesito jugar a juegos de plebeyos- dijo con aire superior- además….- pareció dudar un momento pero luego siguió tranquilamente- tu eres quien cumple todos mis deseos ¿ no?- pregunto sonriéndole a su hermano que también sonrió.

_**En un pequeño muelle alejado del pueblo**_

_**Está de pie una chica, sola**_

_**Este océano tiene una leyenda secreta**_

_**Muy, muy antigua**_

Ahora que la princesa a 'muerto' una chica se encuentra en el puerto que está alejado de la ciudad tiene una botellita con un papel dentro en sus manos ahora se encuentra inmóvil en el mar recordado lo que su hermano decía y ella se burlaba: este océano tiene una leyenda secreta es…

_**Pon dentro de una botellita tu deseo**_

_**Escrito en un pergamino.**_

_**Si dejas que se lo lleve el océano, **_

_**algún día se hará realidad**_

'Si escribes tu deseo en una hoja lo pones dentro de una botellita de cristal y lo dejas en el océano algún dia tu deseo se volverá realidad'

_**Flash back**_

Maka estaba sentada en la playa y Soul dejando una botellita de cristal en el agua.

- Onii-chan, ¿qué es eso que todos los días deseas tanto?- pregunto la joven con curiosidad.

- uhmm… deseo que el pecho de Maka-sama crezca mucho- dijo él mientras su hermana se sonrojaba y sacaba un libro para darle un maka-chop.

-es broma- dijo en cuanto vio el libro mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la frente- en realidad… deseo que hime-sama sea feliz por siempre- dijo Soul con una sonrisa mirando hacia el horizonte mientras la princesa se levanta y se coloca a su lado.

_**Una botellita de vidrio **_

_**Arrastrada por la corriente**_

_**Un mensaje que lleva mi deseo**_

_**Desaparece en silencio más allá del horizonte**_

- si eso es lo que quieres, quédate a mi lado por siempre…- Maka se queda durante un momento mirando al horizonte y luego voltea su cara hacia su hermano- porque es cuando estoy contigo que soy más feliz- termina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya veo…-dijo en un susurro el joven- si pudiera quedarme a tu lado yo también sería muy feliz.

Fin flash back

_**Tú siempre**_

_**Hiciste lo que fuera por mí**_

_**Y yo siempre fui muy egoísta**_

_**Y te causé problemas**_

La chica recordando que su hermano siempre había hecho lo que fuera por ella, desde hacer travesuras y traerle el almuerzo hasta matar gente por ella.

Flash back

Un día su hermano llega lleno de sangre después de haber matado a la persona que el mismo amaba solo para que su hermana fuera feliz, la princesa se asusto al ver a su sirviente lleno de sangre.

- siento haberla asustado hime-sama- dijo él tranquila mente mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Fin del Flash Back

Ella recordando lo egoísta que fue en ese entonces y que molestaba a su hermano y él aun así cumplía todos sus deseos aunque estuviera triste por haber matado a quien él amaba.

_**Como tú, que cumplías mis deseos,**_

_**Ya no estás**_

_**Voy a enviarte mis sentimientos**_

_**Por medio de este océano**_

Ahora que su querido hermano esta muerto por su culpa, en una botellita de cristal sus sentimientos le va a enviar por medio del océano.

_**Un pequeño deseo arrastrado por la corriente**_

_**Lágrimas y un poco de remordimiento **_

_**Uno siempre se percata**_

_**De sus pecados cuanto todo ha terminado**_

Una sonrisa triste cruza su rostro cuando ve la botellita alejarse por culpa de la corriente y recuerda cuando su muy querido hermano murió por ella, ese fue el momento que se dio cuenta del daño que había causado a todas las familias de los que mando matar, el remordimiento la carcome por dentro y sus lagrimas empiezan a fluir al recordar a su hermano a punto de morir.

_**Una botellita de vidrio**_

_**Arrastrada por la corriente**_

_**Un mensaje que lleva mi deseo**_

_**Desaparece en silencio más allá del horizonte**_

Maka se deja caer al agua aun llorando

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-pide a su hermano ya muerto perdón.

_**Un pequeño deseo**_

_**Arrastrado por la corriente**_

_**Lágrimas y un poco de remordimiento**_

"_**si algún día volviera a nacer…"**_

- dios por favor…. Te lo ruego si algún día vuelvo a nacer…- alguien interrumpe a la joven.

- Seria genial si fuéramos gemelos otra vez ¿no?- pregunta una ilusión de soul, Maka se levanta y mira la ilusión de su hermano.

- si ¿ verdad?- dice sonriendo a la ilusión que ahora se desvanece.

En un lugar desconocido en lo que parece un laboratorio Maka esta recostada en una camilla y lleva una especie de blusa con un pañuelo y unos pantalones cortos.

- 'Eater Maka' ha sido inicializada. Su condición es normal- escucha maka la voz de un hombre mientras empieza a abrir los ojos.

-encantado de conocerte. Sabes tu nombre ¿no?- le pregunta un hombre que lleva una máscara de calavera y la joven asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-que bien. Stein tráele aquí hay que presentarlos de inmediato- el hombre de la máscara le habla a un hombre de pelo gris con lentes y un tornillo en la cabeza, después de un rato Stein aparece con un chico a su lado.

- bueno, él se llama…- cuando Maka ve a su hermano una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

-Soul…- susurra tan bajito que nadie la oye.

Bien el primer capítulo ha sido terminado =D

Tengo un par de preguntas:

¿ Os parece bien que sean tres capítulos y el ultimo sea basado en la canción shiro no musume?

Iba a seguir con los siete pecados pero no sé quien poner para la gula

¿Black*Star o Patty?

Bueno dejen un review por favor, acepto críticas constructivas y tomates también *-* (me encantan los tomates =D ) y si os a gustado no dudéis en dejar un review eso me haría muy feliz =D

Bueno me despido ;P


	2. volviendo a nacer

Bien, por fin me vino inspiración para este sonfic, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenia inspiración . todo el cap esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Soul

discliamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, porque si no habría más SoulxMaka y Black*StarxTsubaki , las canciones regret message y re_birthday no me pertenecen.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cuando desperté estaba solo**_

_**En una habitación pintada de negro**_

_**No podía ver ni oír nada**_

_**Solo temblando en aquella oscuridad**_

Después de haber muerto en aquella plaza empecé a abrir los ojos algo que me parecía imposible ya que se suponía que estaba muerto, estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación. No había ningún sonido y tampoco es que pudiera ver mucho en esa oscuridad, ¿esto es el infierno? Quizás, ahora solo me encuentro temblando esperando a lo que tenga que pasar.

_**En el techo había un gran hoyo**_

_**Era fácil ver una enorme llave en el**_

_**De pronto hubo un sonido**_

_**Reconocí esa horrible voz**_

Cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad y mire a lo que debía ser el techo vi un hoyo enorme y en este había una llave gigante, me quede contemplado la llave un rato y pensé "¿esta llave me puede sacar de aquí?" antes de pensar en más cosas un sonido se hizo presente y reconocí la voz de aquella persona que su voz me había resultado bella pero ahora sonaba horrible a mis oídos y allí apareció la chica de la que había estado enamorado y mate una vez, pero ahora tenía un aspecto demoniaco.

"_**Chico tus crímenes se están haciendo viejos**_

_**Estarás lejos de mi por siempre**_

_**Abandona esta habitación" dijo**_

-Muchacho, tus pecados se están haciendo viejos- dijo sin sentimiento aquella chica de aspecto demoniaco.

- Nunca más me volverás a ver, asique… Abandona esta sala- termino aquella frase con una sonrisa escalofriante y desapareció de la habitación.

_**Recordado ese momento a la perfección**_

_**Repitiendo aquel pecado una y otra vez**_

_**Dando me cuenta de porque todo termino**_

_**Teniendo que volver a aquellos días**_

De repente empecé a recordar toda mi vida, era como una película con cada detalle de lo que paso, cuando a mi hermana y a mí nos separaron de pequeños, cuando a la princesa le compraron un caballo con el que me perseguía. Viendo todas las personas que mate y de todas las formas que las mate, dándome cuenta que si no hubiera consentido tanto a la princesa ella podría ser más feliz ahora y no tener ese último recuerdo de ella llorando, teniendo que volver a aquellos días felices de nuestra vida ahora destrozada.

_**Mis brazos están atados por esposas rojas**_

_**Seguramente son del color de la sangre de **__**esa**__** persona**_

_**Mis tobillos están atados por cadenas azules**_

_**Seguro que son del color de las lágrimas derramadas por **__**esa**__** persona**_

Después de recordar todo aquello note que tenía unas esposas rojas es mis muñecas que me impedían mover los brazos después de pensar un rato en estas pensé que muy probablemente son del color de la sangre de aquellas personas a las que mate, como aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado. Intente mover mis piernas pero mis tobillos están atados por unas cadenas de color azul al pensar en estas me di cuenta de que serian del color de las lagrimas de aquellas personas a las que les arrebate sus seres queridos, como el príncipe de azul del otro lado del mar que no parecía ser mala persona.

"_**lapislázuli" dice la canción**_

_**Parece que alguien está cantando esa melodía.**_

Una hermosa canción interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo único que entendí de la canción fue "lapislázuli" parecía que una chica con una hermosa voz estuviera cantando esa canción, mire para todos los lados de aquella habitación pero no vi a nadie, sin embargo seguía escuchando esa preciosa melodía.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo parece que**_

_**He observado la llave del techo?**_

_**De repente escuché **_

_**Una voz cantando para sanarme**_

Después de un tiempo que no se cual es pensé "¿cuánto tiempo llevare observando la llave que se encuentra en el techo? ¿Serán horas, días, semanas, meses o solo unos minutos?" algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era una voz de una chica… se parecía a la voz de mi hermana, esa voz parecía estar cantado para sanarme o quizás solo eran mis imaginaciones…

_**Un día me di cuenta de **_

_**Que aquella canción tenía un significado**_

_**Ahora es mi canción de cuna**_

_**Nuevas palabras se unen a ella**_

Un día… o lo que a mí en ese lugar me parecía un día, me di cuenta de que esa canción tenía un significado especial, ahora la he convertido en mi canción de cuna a la que me dedico a escuchar todo el tiempo, nuevas palabras ahora son entendibles para mi, palabras que me hacen feliz.

_**Por la abertura de la llave**_

_**Vi una pequeña luz**_

_**Esa persona dijo**_

_**-estás dando un mensaje-**_

Después de poder comprender la canción vi que una pequeña luz se colaba por la gran abertura de esa enorme llave que se encuentra en el techo, la persona que cantaba la canción dijo:

-están dando un mensaje- y por un momento me pareció ver a mi querida hermana en la playa.

_**La llave empezó a moverse**_

"_**tus pecados no son tolerados,**_

_**Pero el Mal habló, el Agua habló**_

_**Tratemos de cambiar lo que paso"**_

Luego de que aquella voz callara la llave empezó a moverse empezando a iluminar la habitación y aquella chica de aspecto demoniaco apareció y me dijo:

- tus errores no son tolerados- su voz era firme- pero… el Mal hablo, el Agua hablo- cuando dijo estas cosas unas extrañas ropas sustituyeron los ropajes rotos que llevaba y continuó- ahora trataras de cambiar lo que paso, aprovecha bien tu segunda oportunidad.

_**Las esposas rojas desaparecen y puedo hablar**_

"_**Después de esto volverás a nacer"**_

_**Las cadenas azules desaparecen y puedo hablarte**_

"_**hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños"**_

Las esposas rojas empiezan a deteriorarse y la voz ya puede salir de mi garganta, una chica de pelo rosa con un vestido negro que se me hace conocida me dice titubeando:

- chi… chico, después… después de esto… tu vol… volverás a na… nacer- y coloca una de sus manos sobre mi pelo revolviéndolo y luego se va. Las cadenas azules que ataban mis tobillos empiezan a desvanecerse y siento como si ya pudiera hablarte, un chico idéntico al príncipe del otro lado del mar se acerca a mí y coloca su mano en mi hombro de forma amistosa.

-hey viejo, hoy será tu nuevo cumpleaños, un día no tan big como el mío pero está bien- dijo casi gritando a mi lado y se fue.

_**Nuestro alrededor está teñido de blanco**_

_**Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar**_

Este lugar es completamente blanco, te estoy buscando hermana pero, encuentro a aquella chica de la que un día me enamore antes de que pueda preguntarle donde estas ella me señala en una dirección como si me hubiera comprendido antes de decirle algo, hermana, Maka pronto, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que esta vez no nos tengamos que separar, ya, nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor.

Gracias a las que dejaron un Review y a las que simplemente leyeron el anterior cap hasta el final.


End file.
